Lessons in Love
by Lucy Harris
Summary: LoveHate. Lily needs to learn to relax. James needs to learn some responsibility. So when McGonagall finally has enough of their fighting and locks them in thier common room together, who better to teach them these lessons but each other? UNDER EDIT
1. Farm Animals and Head Dorms

**Lessons in Love**

_GreyEyedScrewUp_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One Farm Animals and Head Commons

Sirius Black looked up from his explosive (literally) game of exploding snap against Peter to see his best mate run into the dormitory, slam the door hurriedly behind him, lock it with a charm, and turning around with a psychotically-wide grin on his face. Sirius turned back to the game. 

"Hey James" he said calmly. Obviously this manner of arrival was quite typical of the dashingly-handsome, seventeen-year-old head boy.

"Hello Sirius, Peter." James replied, panting heavily for breath. He looked around the room for a moment, confusing crossing his features. "Where's-"

"Oy, Padfoot! How many times have a warned you that the toilet is not a place to hide- oh hello James, where've you been?" Remus Lupin, the subject of James's uncompleted question, walked out of the dormitory bathroom, and smiled at his friend. His smile immediately feel as he noticed James panting for breath, clutching his hand tightly in his hand, and with maniac grin still intact.

"How long are we going to be in detention for?" He asked of James moodily.

"Why, I can assure you I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about my dear Moony!" James said with a innocent, child-like smile.

James had barely finished his sentence when suddenly there was a loud, ear-splitting scream to be heard. All four boys immediately placed their hands over their ears in effort to block out the hideous noise.

"Good God Prongs! Did you let a bloody banshee into the common room!" Sirius attempted to shout about the noise.

"What!"

"I SAID, DID YOU LET A BAN-"

"JAMES POTTER GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE, THIS INSTANT!"

At the sound of the yell, James's maniac grin appeared once again. The three remaining boys, stared at him in shock, there eyes widening with realization.

"I'm afraid we're facing much worse than a banshee, Padfoot my friend." Remus said. A smile spread across Sirius's face.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

His question was answered only by more screams, this time much closer, and pounding on the dormitory door.

"POTTER OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Who is it?" James called

"POTTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Can I hear a 'please'?"

"POTTER OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'LL BLOW IT AND YOU ALL THE WAY TO-"

But exactly where James and his door would have gotten blown to we'll never know, because at that exact moment, James opened the door.

In front of him stood a very, very angry red head. So angry in fact, that her face was almost as red as her astonishingly bright hair.

"Can I help you?" He asked, throwing on his most charming grin. The red head, known far and wide not only for her explosive temper, but also her unmatched study habits, reached up with one slender hand, and grabbed James's tie. Using this, she pulled the much taller boy down to her eye level, his face only inches from hers.

"Change. Them. Back." She said in a fierce whisper that was more frightening than any shout.

"Change what back, Lily?" he asked. She let go of his tie, and he straightened himself.

"That's 'Evans' to you, Potter, and you know quite well what I'm talking about."

"I can assure you I don't, Lily." He said, ignoring her request for use of her surname only.

"JAMES POTTER!" she yelled again, her small hands balling themselves into fists at her sides.

"No need to shout, Lily! Why don't you come inside?" He asked, stepping aside to let her in. She ignored him.

"James Potter, change my books back or I swear to Merlin you will never see a quidditch pitch again!"

James seemed to take a moment to ponder her threat. "You can't kick me off the team." He informed her. She glared at him.

"No, but you can't play quidditch with missing limbs, can you?"

"Depends, what limbs will I be missing?"

"POTTER!"

"Call me James." This was getting more and more amusing by the second, James thought.

"POTTER IF YOU DON'T CHANGE THEM I'M TAKING 200 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"So? I'm Head Boy, Lily, I can just give them back again."

The read-head, more commonly known as Lily Evans, opened her mouth to answer with another threat, but before she could, she was interrupted by the sound of a flushing toilet. She quirked an eyebrow at James, before standing on her tip toes and looking curiously over his shoulder. She saw Remus Lupin and Sirius Black exchange wide-eyed, horror-filled looks, and saw the fourth and only missing boy, Peter something-or-other, walk out from the bathroom.

"PETER!" Both Remus and Sirius yelled at the same time, right before the sound of explosions began to racket through the room.

"What the-" Lily began, and she saw Remus and Sirius both run to the bathroom, knocking Peter to the floor, before James moved and blocked her view.

"Why don't we go see about those books, huh Carrot Top?" James asked suddenly, taking a big step forward and shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on in th- Carrot Top!" she yelled in disgust, her eyes snapping once more to James and way from the now closed door.

"I thought you'd like that." James replied as he grabbed her arm and began leading her down the stairway to the common room. Lily looked over her shoulder on the way down, seeing brightly colored sparks coming from underneath the door, and hearing the muffled yells of James's friends over the explosions.

One shout that she heard particularly well, sounded like Remus yelling "What did I tell you, Sirius? Never hide the fireworks in the bathroom, you think you would learn!"

"Well how was I supposed to know Wormtail would go and flush the toilet!" she heard the voice of Sirius shout in his defense.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what exactly seems to be the problem, Ms. Evans?" James asked as he surveyed the seventh year girls dormitory.

"What's the problem! YOU TRANSFIGURED MY ENTIRE BOOKSHELF WORTH OF BOOKS INTO FARM ANIMALS!"

"Aaaaaand……?" James asked, just to see Lily loose her temper again. It was quite a fun thing to watch.

"AND WHAT! CHANGE THEM BACK!"

"Alright, alright, no need to shout Lily, all you had to do was ask."

"I- wait…. I did- You prat! Just change them back!"

"You know, it's only a simple transfiguration spell, you think you'd be able to do it yourself, being at the top of the class and all…." James watched in amusement as Lily's eyes grew dangerously dark with anger "…. Oh wait…. I forgot…. I'M at the top of that class! My mistake." He smiled cockily at her.

"Oh that's the last straw Potter."

She pulled out her wand, and James took off, out the door and down the stairs. Lily was right behind him, shouting a range of curses at his back. He jumped the banister at the bottom of the stairs, barely avoiding Lily's jelly legs spell.

She cast a binding spell, aiming at his chest, but hitting his legs instead. James, not prepared for the attack, toppled over, crashing into the common room couch (which was luckily free of any Gryffindors), and causing it to flip over. He drew hi wand, and cast a spell at Lily, making her hair turn purple. Lily shrieked in rage, before shouting a spell that caused James's skin to become covered in green dots. Before he could react, she yelled out another spell, which James dodged, causing the spell to hit an armchair and burn a hole through it. James stared wide-eyed at the chair, before turning back toward Lily.

A small crowd of Gryffindors had gathered off to the side of the common room, watching the scene with amusement. Sirius, having finally been able to stop the explosion of fireworks, was walking from student to student, taking bets on the duel. Most of the upper level students were very used to these antics between the heads of the school, but the first year Gryffindors stood in shock, not sure how to react to such a scene.

James and Lily both lifted their wands simultaneously, ready to begin another round of attacks, when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"MS. EVANS! MR. POTTER! WANDS DOWN AT ONCE!"

Both students immediately lowered their wands at the voice of their head of house, Professor McGonagall, and looked around the room to survey the damage. One flipped over couch, one decapitated armchair, and because the door had been left open in the mad dash downstairs, the farm animals from Lily's dormitory were now wandering the stairs and common room.

Lily sighed with relief. They had done for more damage before.

"That is the last straw. I should think that the two heads of the school would have more common sense then to destroy school property! What kind of example are you setting for the rest of the student body! And Mr. Black, give the students back their money at once, this is not a hippogriff race!"

Sirius shot McGonagall a look of pure innocence, before begrudgingly handing the students back their bets.

"James, Lily, follow me." She said sternly, and exited the common room. Lily shot James a death glare, and began following the professor. As she passed James however, she shoved his shoulder lightly, causing him to lose his balance, as his legs were still under the binding curse, and topple over onto the floor.

"That is quite enough, Ms. Evans!" McGonagall scolded, pulling her wand and undoing the spell for James. "Now come along both of you."

James glared at Lily, before heading to the portrait hole. When they reached it, the pair instantly began pushing at each other to walk out first.

"Stop being so childish, that is quite enough! Ms. Evans, ladies first." Lily stuck her tongue out at James, and as she walked past him through the portrait hole, he stuck out his foot and tripped her.

"HONESTLY YOU TWO! 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR SUCH IMMATURE BEHAVIOR! NOW I DON'T WANT TO HER A PEEP OUT OF EITHER OF YOU FOR THE REST OF THE WALK. LET'S GO."

This sudden out burst from the professor was enough to make both students behave for the rest of the trip to who-knows-where…. Neither of the students were daring enough to ask the professor where exactly she was taking them.

They both pulled out their wands and undid the spells cast upon them (being enemies did have a plus side- they both knew tons of counter curses by heart) and spent the walk to where ever they were going, shooting dirty looks at each other, while McGonagall massaged her temples and lead the way.

Finally they reached the portrait that lead to the Head's common room. Neither of the two used the room very much, as the idea of living with no one but each other was quite unappealing.

McGonagall turned to face them.

"You are both here by banished from the Gryffindor commons." Both students immediately felt their jaws drop. The professor ignored them and continued "I have already taken away 50 points from Gryffindor, do not make it necessary to remove anymore. You will stay put in your head commons at all times except for meals, and lessons, and nothing else, unless you get permission from myself or the headmaster." Lily opened her mouth to protest, but McGonagall cut her off "You will be allowed use of the library, Ms. Evans, (Lily could sense James rolling his eyes, and resisted the urge to slug him) but restrictions will be set." It was James turn to try and interrupt, but just like Lily, McGonagall was a step ahead of him. "I realize that you are captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Mr. Potter, and I will not punish the whole team for your childish behavior. You can schedule practices as necessary, all to be approved by myself or the headmaster, and none more than necessary. You also both have three weeks worth of detention, I will let you know when it is to start. Good day to you both."

With that McGonagall turned on her heel, and stalked away from the pair. They stayed in place for a long while after she could no longer be seen, shock still evident on both their faces. Lily was the first to come to her senses.

"This is all your fault Potter!" she yelled at him, before practically screaming the password at the portrait and entering the common room she unfortunately had to share with James.

"My fault! I don't recall being the one to start throwing curses and blowing up an arm chair!" James yelled in return as he followed her into the common room.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't transfigured my books into farm animals!" Lily said as she began to ascend the stairs to her dormitory. James headed the opposite direction to his own dormitory.

"That was harmless fun!"

"Nothing you do is harmless!"

"Your just upset because you couldn't change them back yourself!"

"Egotistical part!"

"Know-it-all bookworm!"

"Go to hell, Potter!" Lily screamed as she slammed her door.

"See you there, Evans!" he replied while slamming his door in return.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Dorcas Meadows and Marlene McKinnon (a/n: real characters from OotP, see a/n at end of chapter!), fellow Gryffindors and best friends to Lily Evans, were on their way to Gryffindor commons with three steams cups of hot cocoa, when they heard the all to familiar yells of their best friend and her favorite Marauder.

"Go to hell Potter!"

SLAM

"See you there Evans!"

SLAM

The two friends looked at each other, simultaneously rolled their eyes, and headed in the direction of the yells.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters in this tale that I have created, but I do own the plot! A/N: Dorcas Meadows and Marlene McKinnon are real characters from the books! If you reread the part when Moody is showing Harry the picture from the original order of the phoenix, he mentions both characters. I think its in chapter 9 or 10? I especially wanted to use Dorcas because it says in there that Voldemort killed her personally; she was that important, so I figured she ought to have a big part in my story LoL. Not much is said about Marlene, except that she was killed two weeks after the photo was taken…. Her and her entire family. Anyway that's just a little background info on where I got those characters from, incase anyone was wondering! Please review and give me some feed back! The next chapter should be up in a week or less I hope. Probably this coming weekend. Also, would you guys like a bit of a song or quote or something at the start of each chapter? I would love doing it, but I know for me that such sometimes gets irritating, so let me know your opinion. Like my grandfather always says, if you don't vote, you can't complete about who (or in this case what) gets elected. Thanks much and please review! 

Love, peace, and chili cheese fries!

_GreyEyedScrewUp_


	2. Hot Cocoa and Ha Ha Grounded!

**Lessons of Love**

_GreyEyedScrewUp_

* * *

Chapter 2 Hot Cocoa and Ha Ha Grounded

"Lily? Lily!" Marlene continued pounding on the portrait, even though it appeared Lily either couldn't hear her, or was choosing to ignore her.

"Lily, if your sitting in there ignoring me, you'll regret it!"

"Marla, let me try." Dorcas said, trying very hard to balance all three cups of now cold cocoa in two hands.

"She's obviously not going to answer!"

"Let me try." Dorcas said again, more firmly.

Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you want." She said, taking the mugs from her friend. Dorcas smiled sweetly back at her.

Marlene was very short, with short, black, raven hair, and strange, intriguing blue eyes. Her Asian heritage was very apparent in her gorgeous appearance. She was one of those people who seemed to be able to eat whatever, whenever she wanted, and never have to worry about gaining a pound. She wasn't overly skinny, but definitely not over weight either. Although she was most assuredly not shy, she thought things over before saying them, and kept quiet when she felt the need.

Dorcas on the other hand was completely opposite. She was taller than Marlene, which wasn't saying much, with long, super straight blond hair that reached the middle of her back. She hated her long hair, and practically always wore it up in a clip or messy bun. It was only as long as it was because her mum refused to allow her to cut it. She had pale blue eyes, which more often then not, appeared more grey than blue (a/n: he he…. are you guys catching the hints about this character? If not, never fear, its not important). She was concerned abut her weight, always wishing she could lose just five more pounds, but would never let her friends know about it, because she was always stressing to them that they should not care about looks and other peoples thoughts. She was loud, talkative, and flirty, and had a not so fabulous habit of sticking her foot in her mouth.

"Lily! Open the door!"

No response.

"Told you." Marlene flaunted.

"I'm not done." Dorcas shot back playfully.

"Lily, if you don't open this door I'm going to go tell the Marauders about that one time in fourth year when you-"

"Dorca! Marla! What a surprise!" Lily shouted suddenly as the portrait swung open.

"Why hello Lils." Dorcas replied, flashing a victorious smile at Marlene, who stuck her tongue out in return.

"Come in guys." Lily said, stepping aside.

"Evans, I don't think McGonagall would appreciate you inviting your friends in at a time like this." They heard a voice behind Lily comment. Dorcas and Marlene immediately noticed how Lily's calm demeanor quickly changed to one of fury and irritation.

"Oh shut it Potter, we'll only be here a minute or two." Dorcas said, stepping into the common after grabbing two of the mugs away from Marlene. She handed one to Lily, and waited for Marlene to follow her inside before shutting the portrait.

"Hello there, James." Marlene said.

"Hey Marlene."

Lily shot Marlene a glare. Marlene played keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team with James, and they actually got along quite well besides the fact that she was the best friend of his enemy. Lily sipped the cocoa, immediately spitting the cold liquid out again.

"It's cold!" she exclaimed.

Marlene just shrugged in response.

"Maybe if you had opened the door when we fist knocked…." Dorcas offered sweetly.

"So why exactly are you guys in here? By yourselves?" Marlene asked innocently, but Lily noticed the suggestiveness she was implying with the comment. She only hoped that Potter hadn't.

"McGonagall banished us from the Gryffindor common room and said we aren't to leave the Head commons unless its for meals or lessons."

Marlene and Dorcas looked at each other for a moment, before both broke down in laughter. Dorcas clutched her stomach and fell to the floor, spilling her mug of hot cocoa all over the pale gold carpet. Marlene covered her mouth in attempt to suppress the bought of laughter, but didn't succeed very well, and ended up on top of Dorcas on the floor.

Lily and James failed to see the humor in the situation.

"What's so funny?" Lily finally asked of her friends.

"McGon- Mc…." Marlene tried to force out through her laughs.

"McGonagall grounded you!" Dorcas said for her, and both broke into a brand new set of laughter.

"Well thanks for the support guys." Lily said sarcastically.

"Sorry Lils." Marlene and Dorcas said at the same time, wiping tears from their eyes and picking themselves up off the floor. Dorcas pulled out her wand and cleaned up the cocoa she had spilled, and set her empty mug on the coffee table in the center of the room.

"Hey, wait a minute! James, what about quidditch?" Marlene asked, the idea suddenly downing on her.

"McGonagall said she would have to approve all the practice dates and that we weren't allowed more than absolutely necessary."

Marlene nodded in relief and understanding.

"So, how long are you guys…. Confined…. In here? Together? Alone?" Dorcas said with an innocence that Lily knew she didn't have. Marlene suppressed more giggles, and stared at the floor, and Lily narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"McGonagall didn't say." James answered when Lily didn't.

"Excuse me, I believe that question was directed at ME, not you, Potter." Lily said icily.

"Well you didn't exactly seem to be in any rush to answer it, Lily my Sweet."

"Don't 'Lily my Sweet' me!"

"Fine, god Lily, most girls would be flattered."

"Number one, there is nothing flattering about it, and number two, I am not most girls!"

"Got that right.." James mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Lily snapped.

"If you were meant to, you would have."

"Prat"

"Bookworm"

"Git"

"Know-it-all"

"Do all your insults have to be about my intelligence?"

"No, I also have a few about your hair and your overall personality!"

"Ahem."

Both Lily and James snapped their heads in the direction of Marlene and Dorcas. Lily wasn't sure which one had coughed to get her attention, but they were both standing with amused looks on their faces and arms crossed over their chests.

"Could you leave?" she snapped, turning back to James.

"Well that's not very polite."

"I really don't care! Get out!"

"I have just as much right to be hear as you, Lily."

"It's EVANS to you! And fine, if you won't leave, I will!" she said, turning on her heel and stalking up to her room.

Dorcas leaned over and whispered into Marlene's ear.

"Does she want us to follow her?"

"Dorcas! Marlene! Get up here!"

"I think that's a 'yes'." Dorcas answered her own question, and ran to the steps leading to Lily's bedroom.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Meanwhile In the Gryffindor Common Room_

"So what do you think McGonagall did to them?" Remus asked of Sirius while making his next move in a game of chess against Peter.

"Oh she probably took them down to the dungeons and hung them from the ceiling by their toes until either their toes all fall off or all the blood rushes to their heads till the explode." Sirius replied, not bothering to look up from his quidditch magazine.

"So you think detention too, huh?"

"Yeah, probably."

"You think a week?"

"More like a month; McGonagall seemed pretty peeved."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Check." He said to Peter with his next move.

"But Lily sure looked gorgeous when she was yelling at James, didn't she?" Sirius said, throwing the magazine aside.

"Don't let James hear you saying that. That vein in his head will probably stop popping again. But that look of authority she had on was definitely very attractive."

"Attractive? You mean damn sexy Moony." Sirius said with a sly grin. Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What are you getting at, Padfoot?"

"Not getting at anything my friend. Just stating the facts."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Check mate."

Peter squeaked in reply.

"Face it, Wormtail, you'll never beat him."

"That's not true! I did that one time…."

"Oh yes! I remember! That one time!" Sirius replied teasingly.

"Shut it Padfoot." Peter snapped.

"You know who the catch of the week is?" Remus said thoughtfully, interrupting the other boys' about-to-be argument.

"Other than Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Emmeline Vance." Remus replied, ignoring Sirius's question. (a/n: Emmeline is also a real name! You can check if you want.)

"That Ravenclaw? Yeah…. She is pretty fabulous." Sirius agreed.

"Where do you think Prongs has gotten to?" Peter suddenly asked.

"I don't know. He'll show up."

"Well if for some reason he doesn't, I'm taking his bed." Peter said moodily.

Peters bed was closest to the bathroom, and due to the mornings events, had caught fire and was thoroughly trashed.

"Oh come on Wormtail! It's not as bad as the first time Sirius decided to hide the fireworks in the bathroom so McGonagall wouldn't find them." Remus consoled.

"Yeah! And the pipe broke when one of them went off, and we used all your clothes to clean up all that water! Merlin that water was a mess…."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How am I going to survive living alone with James Potter for Merlin only knows how long?" Lily shouted as she heard her friends enter the room.

"Well, I have a few ideas." Dorcas said slyly.

"Dorca! That's disgusting! Its Potter!"

"Oh I know who it is. Did you see him down there? Merlin he's gorgeous."

"Dorca!" Lily shouted, horrified.

"Oh come on, Lily! You have to admit he's cute!"

"He's not cute at all; he's an egotistical pig."

"You should see him before a Quidditch match, Dorcas!" Marlene put in. "Once, we walked out of the boys changing room without his shirt on….I could have died!"

"You lucky bastard! Why am I not playing Quidditch again?"

"Cause your no good." Marlene supplied teasingly. Dorcas threw one of Lily's pillows at her.

"It is true Dorcas. You have no skill in Quidditch whatsoever." Lily joined in teasing her friend.

"Oh well…. fine! I don't have to sit here and take this abuse!" Dorcas replied, trying to fight the smile off her face. It didn't move. She turned and stalked to the door, opened it, and then slammed it shut again, leaning against it. Her eyes were wide.

"James Potter just walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel."

Both Marlene and Lily, to her surprise but no one else's, shot up from their seats and ran to the door. When they opened the door the saw….. James Potter sitting in the exact same spot that he had been when they left him….. fully clothed. They both spun around to see Dorcas laying across Lily's bed, a copy of Witch Weekly in her hands, and an evil smirk across her face.

"Dorca you foul creature!" Marlene shouted, grabbing a pillow and smacking her with it hard. Soon Lily had joined, and the two girls pelted the third, who was still laughing hysterically.

"'Dorca! That's disgusting! It's Potter!'" Dorcas teased, mocking what Lily had said earlier.

"'He's not cute at all!'" Marlene joined in.

"'He's an egotistical pig!'" the two shouted together. Lily blushed bright red.

"You should have seen how you raced to the door, Lils! It was like you were running from Voldemort himself or something."

A silence fell over the room. Dorcas had never been sacred to say the name most people hated to hear, but to throw it around so lightly was what got her her reputation for sticking her foot in her mouth. She flinched at the tension filled silence.

"Sorry, guys." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Lily said, shaking her head to emphasize her point. Marlene tried to smile, but the moment of carefree fun was lost.

"We'll, I got to go. Lots of homework you know." Marlene said.

"Right! Me too." Dorcas said. "See you at dinner, Lily."

"Bye guys." Lily said.

Both girls got up and walked to the door together. After the door shut behind them, Lily let herself collapse on her bed. Before she had even hit the mattress though, the door opened again, and Dorcas stuck her head back in.

"Don't forget that little discussion we had about James now!" she said with a wink. Lily threw a pillow at her, but Dorcas shut the door before it hit her.

"Good Night Lily!" She called through the door.

"Night." Lily called back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Night James!" Marlene called as she and Dorcas reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye. See you at Quidditch." He replied.

The girls looked at each other and broke out in fits of laughter. James shot a confused look at the girls, and they continued to laugh hysterically all the way to the portrait hole.

"Bye James." They called simultaneously as they shut the portrait behind them. James could hear their laughing echoing through the halls.

"Merlin those girls are weird." He muttered to himself as he got more comfortable on the couch.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer: I am nothing compared to J. K. Rowling! I am not worthy to kiss the ground she walks on! Enough said? I hope so.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I will be thanking you all individually in the next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how much just a small "nice job" absolutely makes my day. Also, I still want to know whether or not you guys want quotes and bits of songs at the beginning of the chapters…. If you don't comment I'll probably just do it, so please leave your opinion on it!

I know this chapter was kind of on the more dull side…. But I already have most of the next one typed, so no fear, right?

Thanks for reading!

Love, peace, and blackberry jam,

_GreyEyedScrewUp_


	3. Showers and Everyone's Favorite Poltergi...

**Lessons in Love**

_GreyEyedScrewUp_

* * *

_WORD OF THE DAY:_

_Supercalafragilistic-expialidoshis_

* * *

Chapter 3 Showers and Everyone's Favorite Poltergeist

Lily groaned. She did not feel like talking to Potter again…. But she did feel like a nice, long, hot shower to cool her nerves and relax her muscles. She wasn't sure why her friends teasing had gotten to her so much, but it had, and unfortunately the shower was located in the bathroom that both heads shared, down in the common room. After taking a moment or two to weigh which she wanted more- to not see Potter anymore for the rest of the day, or a nice hot shower, she finally headed downstairs to the common room.

To her surprise, and relief, Potter appeared to be asleep on the couch. She tip-toed around him to the bath room, noting how truly cute he looked fast asleep….. wait, wait…. What! Potter? Cute? No….. no, no, no, not happening. I need new friends that's all…. aww he just made a little sound….. Lily snap out of it!

She shook her head, as if to clear it of these crazy thoughts, and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door quietly, and placed a towel next to the shower. The water was heated magically, so she needn't wait for it to warm up, and it was magically designed to turn on as you stepped under it. She stripped off her clothing, and stepped inside the shower, immediately feeling the hot water hit her.

She let the heat of the water consume her, holding her hair up so the hot spray would work out the tight knots in her shoulders and upper back. Slowly, she let her hair fall down again, wetting it thoroughly before applying her citrus-smelling shampoo. As she worked the lather into her scalp, she began to hum to herself, totally relaxed and calm. She breathed in deeply, the smell of her shampoo filling her, and making her feel even more relaxed. It made her hungry for oranges. (A/n: it's making me want one too! Anyone else? Snack Break!)

After rinsing her shampoo, applying the similar smelling conditioner, and then rinsing that out too, Lily allowed herself a few more glorious moments of just soaking up the water. Because it was magically heated, she didn't have to worry about the heat running out, and it was fabulous.

Finally satisfied, she stepped out of the shower and the water turned off magically. The mirrors in the bathroom were charmed by magic, so they would not fog up with the heat. Lily grabbed the towel, dried herself off and then set it aside, taking a moment to examine herself in the mirror.

Her long, curly red hair reached to her middle back, and a few wet strands in the front clung to her face. She had shockingly green eyes. Her skin was pale, but she had a nice complexion. She had definitely grown into her body over these past few years. She was taller, but not taller than Dorcas, and had a pretty nice figure.

Before Lily could even begin to criticize her looks, however, the door to the bathroom began to open. Lily was almost to horror filled to react as she saw a yawning James Potter enter, but grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself hastily before he had a chance to anything he shouldn't.

His tired disposition immediately left him as he noted the state she was in, and then the infamous made the most intelligent remark he could come up with at the moment.

"Whoa."

Lily blushed a deep, scarlet red as she heard his reaction.

"Don't you knock?" she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I didn't know you were in here." he said, not able to tear his gaze away from where her hand held the towel in place, dangerously low, revealing a teasing amount of cleavage.

"I'm up here, Potter." She said angrily, snapping her fingers at the side of her face. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from her exposed cleavage, and brought himself to look into her eyes.

Lily found she wished he would go back to staring at her chest…. She didn't like that look he was giving her.

"I'm going…. to leave…. now…." She said slowly, unable to break their eye contact.

His eyes were a gorgeous shade of brown, that reminded Lily of melted chocolate, and in them she found emotions that scared her too much to think about.

"Okay" he replied to her, but neither made a move. Then he took a step closer. She took a step back.

Then, thoroughly humiliated, she pushed pass him (careful to avoid any physical contact), and ran out of the bathroom.

Without looking back, she ran up her stairs and locked herself in her room.

After she was sure that the door was securely locked, she leaned against it and slid down till she was sitting against it, her knees bent against her chest.

What the hell _was_ that?

After many moments of pondering the situation to death, the only logical explanation Lily could come up with was this:

James Potter was an absolute, total, utter, complete, supreme prat who was not fit to walk the face of the earth.

Lily took a deep breath. She forced herself to get up, get dressed, and get ready for dinner. She still wasn't positive about what exactly had happened down in the bathroom, but her goody-two-shoes personality thanked Merlin she hadn't stuck around to find out.

Another part of her, however, no matter how small a part it was, wondered what would be happening right now if she had.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Lily walked back into the common room, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Potter was no where in sight. Despite the comfortable temperature, she was now fully clothed in a turtle-neck sweater and loose fitting gap pants.

She figured she had shown off enough skin that night to last her a long while.

As Lily walked into the Great Hall, she can up with a brilliant plan: act totally normal, like nothing had happened. She immediately sauntered over to the place were her friends were seated. She plopped down next to Dorcas, and began to fill her plate with food.

As she started shoveling forkfuls of mashed potatoes, chicken and biscuit into her mouth, she noticed her friends were staring at her.

"Wha'?" she asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Oh Lily, that's disgusting." Marlene, who was sitting across from Lily, said.

"Sowwi."

"Swallow Lily!"

Lily gulped down her mouthful and shot her friends a smirk.

"Did something happen up in your dorms, Lils?" Dorcas asked.

Lily snapped her head toward her friend, her smile instantly vanishing. "Why?" she asked.

"Well first, James came in here looking totally lost, but still incredibly sexy, and- OW!" Marlene shouted as Lily kicked her under the table.

"What Marlene was saying," Dorcas continued as Marlene began rubbing her shine and muttering a few choice words, "is that came in here with look on his face like he had just snogged McGonagall-"

"Stunning analogy, Dorca" Marlene interrupted. Dorcas flashed a smile at her and continued.

"and then you walked in only minutes later, and dressed in enough clothes to dry up the Atlantic Ocean. What gives?"

"Nothing gives." Lily said, trying to sound convincing, and finding her plate of food suddenly very fascinating.

Dorcas and Marlene shared a knowing look.

"Okay."

"Fine"

"Don't tell us."

"But you know we'll find out."

"Sooner or later."

"You can't hide from us."

Lily swallowed hard, and forced herself to look at her friends.

"Nothing happened."

Dorcas rolled her eyes, while Marlene simply looked at Lily quizzically, hurt apparent on her face. Lily felt a stab of guilt.

"Look guys, I'm not really hungry. I'm going to go study. Classes start tomorrow!" She said, in what she hoped was a cheerful voice, and got up from her seat. As she walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares her odd attire brought, she didn't notice a certain brown-eyed buy get up and follow after her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Evans!"

Lily spun around when she heard her name, causing a certain James Potter to almost run into her.

"What do you want Potter?" she spat icily.

"What the hell was that in there?" he snapped in return.

After Lily was out in the hallway, she had sensed someone following her. She had hoped against hope that it had been anyone but James Potter, but nevertheless, here he was.

"What in where?"

"In the Great Hall"

"Potter, I have no idea what your talking about, so either explain yourself, or stop wasting my time!"

"What's with all the clothes, Evans?" He asked, his voice a mix of sarcasm and knowing. Lily lowered her eyes dangerously.

"Go to hell."

"Real original Evans."

"Nice comeback Potter"

"If you-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Both students immediately felt their stomachs drop at the voice of trouble.

"What do you want Peeves?" James asked carefully.

"The king and queen of Gryffindor, arguing in the halls? Whatever could be the problem."

"Peeves…." Lily said warningly, praying a teacher would walk past before the poltergeist could cause any real trouble.

"Evans and Potter,

like cat and rat

can't get along

and Evans looks fat

put them together and what do you get?

Fun for Peeves

But not for you!"

Before Lily could even react to walk was happening, she felt herself being hurled backwards, and right as she braced herself to hit the hard wall, a closet door swung open, and she was swept inside. She heard the door lock, a cursed loudly.

"Wow, who knew you had such a foul mouth, Evans." She turned toward the voice.

O shit.

O holy shit.

She was locked in a small, cramped closet with James Potter.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer: see pervious chapters

_**REVIEWER THANKS:**_

**Dooley:** Thanks for the review! Keep reading, I appreciate it.

**CuriousAngel:** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review

**angryteabag: **Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the comment, keep reading!

**Passionflower24:** (ch.1)I'm so happy you think my story's funny! I was worried it might be that weird kind of humor where you can tell it supposed to be funny but its just…. Not. Lol. Thanks!

(ch. 2) Sorry, no half naked James in this chapter! We got Lily in a towel, which is definitely not the same or anywhere near as good, but what can I say? I go where the muse takes me.

**SpewisactuallyS.P.E.W90:** yay chili fries! Thanks for the review!

**Mistress editor:** Thanks for the review, and thanks for the compliment, it made my day!

**bRaTsKi: **thanks!

**Missmee: **thank you!

**Tiggerbaby2430:** (ch. 1)I'm so glad you did review! Reading your comment made me so happy! I do try with the grammar and spelling, it really bothers me 2! And as far as a sequel…. I'm really not too sure yet, We'll see!

(ch. 2) Your reviews make me feel so awesome! Please keep 'em coming, and keep reading!

**Luffballoons:** Thanks! Please keep reading!

**Sailor thanks very much! **

**Jdeppfan:** Thank you! Please keep reading!

Sorry the chapter took so long guys, but don't worry, I gots the next one planned already. Till than!

Love, peace, and wireless internet,

_GreyEyedScrewUp_


End file.
